<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Абсолютное оружие by Taisin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143543">Абсолютное оружие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin'>Taisin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Бу! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Энакин Скайуокер продолжает учиться на джедая, в том числе у Ревана, и делать открытия. И путать хорошо продуманные злодейские планы скрытым до поры ситхам</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Бу! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Абсолютное оружие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Star Wars 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вот я тебе удивляюсь, — сказал Атери. — Ты же нелогичную фигню типа литературы терпеть не можешь.</p><p>— Терпеть — могу, — не согласился Энакин.</p><p>Подумал еще и сделал ход. Атери нарочито застонал.</p><p>Они сидели в одном из залов библиотеки и играли в страто. На самом деле они с помощью страто должны были разбирать очередную старую битву, но просто разбирать было скучно, а играть за древних полководцев — куда интереснее. В этот раз за ситхов играл Энакин, и он неканонично выигрывал.</p><p>Ревана рядом не было: оставил их с Атери и «пошел проветриться». Реван принципиально не вмешивался в его досуг с друзьями. Энакин не считал Атери прям-таки другом, но…</p><p>Но попадание в ловушку древнего ситха все же сближает. Как и совместное наказание за проявленный идиотизм. Атери до сих пор — больше года спустя! — считал, что Энакина тогда наказали несправедливо. Энакин не соглашался, но и не спорил.</p><p>— Терпеть ты вообще все можешь, я не про это! — Атери взмахнул руками. — Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, про что!</p><p>— Это метафора, — кивнул Энакин. — И о чем она тут?</p><p>— Как тебя вообще к артефактам занесло? Они же, ну… артефакты. Они нелогичные.</p><p>— Они работают, — сказал Энакин.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Это значит, что они логичные. Я просто не понимаю логику. Пока. Но я пойму.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Энакин хлопнул глазами.</p><p>— Как «зачем»?</p><p>— Это же темные артефакты, их все равно нельзя использовать! Они же злые.</p><p>Ответ ему пришлось конструировать из модулей, основной отвечательный блок от постановки вопроса подвис.</p><p>— Может быть, если их понять, они станут менее злыми?</p><p>— Наивняк ты еще, — снисходительно заявил Атери.</p><p>Энакин пожал плечами и разнес его флот с четырех точек, полностью обороной упущенных.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Наверное, это тоже читерство», — сказал Энакин, когда выбрался из библиотеки и распрощался с ничуть не огорченным Атери («А у нас вообще круче вышло, чем на самом деле!»).<p>«В каком смысле? — не понял Реван. — Ты же играл сам».</p><p>«Мы же с вами тренируемся. И в страто тоже».</p><p>Только их с Реваном страто… Это всегда, всегда был настоящий бой изнутри корабля. Реван помнил и республиканские войска, и ситхские, и людей помнил, и реакции — и Сила восстанавливала их так достоверно, что страшно было иногда. Казалось, спустишься в командную яму и шагнешь в прошлое.</p><p>Зато никогда не удавалось забыть, что за обозначениями на тактическом дисплее — люди. Сотни людей. Жизни которых — пусть иллюзорные, пусть только сейчас — зависят от тебя.</p><p>Тяжело это ему не было, а вот желание играть, а не работать отбивало напрочь.</p><p>Поэтому, когда они играли с Атери… было, наверное, слишком легко.</p><p>«Участники на гонках твоих все были на одинаковых машинах?» — спросил Реван.</p><p>«Но это же другое!»</p><p>«Почему?</p><p>Энакин не нашел ответа. Ситуация ощущалась другой. Там… ну, там был бой за его свободу, за будущее, когда не использовать все преимущества — глупо, а тут — просто развлечение…</p><p>«Когда с друзьями, интереснее ведь, если на равных?..»</p><p>«Тогда пусть растет, — пожал плечами Реван. — Врать и подлаживаться под слабейшего — не выход. Тебе разве бы понравилось?»</p><p>Энакин, подумав, признал, что не понравилось бы совсем.</p><p>«Так и он обидится. С Китстером своим ты так не поступал, верно?»</p><p>Энакин кивнул. И пометил себе Китстеру написать сегодня. И маме тоже. Только бы учитель не помешал: маме не хотелось писать в четверть часа, оставшихся до сна.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С мамой и Китстером он связывался по шифрованному каналу, который ему сделал граф Дуку. После того как перевез и маму, и семью Китстера на Серенно. Энакин и не просил особо, просто написал, как боится: ситх ведь (наверное) видел и маму, и Китстера — мало ли кому он про них рассказал, мало ли.<p>Граф, как он думал, наверняка ж уцепится за такую возможность. Рычаг влияния на мальчика-пророчество политик не мог упустить. Он, конечно, и не упустил.</p><p>Кроме того, Энакин писал ему про артефакты, спрашивал совета и спрашивал о Квай-Гоне. Ему нужно было, чтобы Дуку относился к нему с теплом, а не просто как к ресурсу. Кто знает, получалось ли, но Дуку отвечал.</p><p>…И даже с физиками на Серенно его связал, когда Энакин смог сформулировать вопросы внятно. А потом и про продолжение экспериментов расспрашивал. И хотя он явно не считал, что подход Энакина верен, поддерживал.</p><p>И разговаривать с ним было интересно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Граф Дуку очень интересуется артефактами», — сказал Энакин по дороге с нудной биологии на куда более интересную продвинутую кибернетику. На кибернетике он учился со старшими падаванами, и за прошедший год они перестали обращать внимание на его возраст. Большой прогресс.<p>«Тебе это кажется странным?»</p><p>«Ну… он же граф. У него должна быть уйма важных дел. А он пишет мне про археологию артефактов так, будто за этим сам следит, а то и спонсирует. А он ведь джедай — мало ли что он ушел, у него все равно мозги, как у джедая!»</p><p>«Ты это к чему?» — Реван посмотрел с интересом.</p><p>«Ну как же! Они, кроме мастера Ню, сначала с воплями бегают от Темной стороны, а потом некоторые с такими же воплями бегают за ней. Я не хочу, чтоб у графа Дуку мозги разжидились! У меня на Серенно мама и Китстер!»</p><p>Реван рассмеялся.</p><p>«И почему тебе кажется, что глубокоуважаемый бывший мастер-джедай Дуку станет бегать за Темной стороной?»</p><p>«Чтобы истребить ситхов, конечно. Которые убили мастера Квай-Гона».</p><p>«Хм».</p><p>«Он очень переживает, — сказал Энакин. Слово было не то. Дуку писал про Квай-Гона сдержанно, никаких особых чувств, кроме гордости, не выказывал, но он помнил слишком много подробностей. Так не бывает — если только не вспоминать о ком-то постоянно. — И он наверняка не привык смиряться и проигрывать. Он же ушел именно потому, что Йода решил вопрос с ситхами закрытым. Как он понял».</p><p>«Важная оговорка».</p><p>«Угу».</p><p>Не верилось Энакину, что Йода и впрямь так решил. А вот в то, что его не поняли, — легко. Йода никогда не объяснял, что имеет в виду. Наверное, просто уже не мог говорить так, чтобы поняли те, кто не прожил так долго. Если уж сам Энакин некоторые вещи не мог учителю Оби-Вану объяснить…</p><p>«И какой у тебя план?»</p><p>«Ну… — Энакин потупился. — Э…»</p><p>«Я не обижусь, — хмыкнул Реван. — Давай, излагай, как ты собрался использовать своего старого учителя на благо своей семьи».</p><p>«Учитель, я не…»</p><p>«Ты да. И это правильно. Итак?»</p><p>«Ну, я подумал, что мастер Дуку никогда не интересовался раньше артефактами хранилища и с мастером Ню дружбу не водил, ему будет сложно перепроверить мои слова и меня не подставить… Так что я думал ему сказать, что вот тот саркофаг, на который я упал, это на самом деле ваш, Ревана, саркофаг, и я знаю это, потому что я вас слышу. А никто другой — нет. И намекнуть, что я могу его вопросы вам передать, а ответы — назад. Он должен воспользоваться!»</p><p>Реван расхохотался.</p><p>«И я почти не совру… — пробормотал Энакин. — Это ж правда ваш саркофаг!»</p><p>«Только я там дохлый. Но это и впрямь не имеет значения».</p><p>Энакин промолчал. Трупов Энакин видел множество, и ему не верилось, что в саркофаге — мертвое тело. Вот не верилось, и все тут. Слишком живым было лицо под прозрачной крышкой.</p><p>«Идеалист, — хмыкнул Реван. — Ладно. Надо продумать, как шифроваться, парень, а то, если джедаи поймут, кого в храм приволокли, мало ли что придумают неприятного».</p><p>«Вы… согласны?»</p><p>«Я, парень, всегда был за торжество здравого смысла. Меня совсем не порадует, если у твоего прадеда в линии мозги дерьмом порастут».</p><p>Энакин шмыгнул носом и пожалел, что не может Ревана обнять.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вот на кибернетике его и осенило.<p>Учитель как раз рассказывал про стандартные решения шасси для дроидов с социальными функциями и причины их стандартной же неоптимальности: «Чем выше у дроида социальная роль, тем более он должен походить на безопасного разумного или на животное, чтобы не вызвать отторжения. Для основных рас схемы следующие…»</p><p>Энакин смотрел на голограммные развертки чертежей и вдруг подумал, насколько это все похоже на ситхские пентаграммы. Хотел было посмеяться, поделиться с Реваном — и застыл.</p><p>А ведь правда. Правда очень похоже. А что, если пентаграммы, все эти линии в них, выполняют ту же функцию, что и дорожки на печатных платах?</p><p>Чем бы ни была проводимая энергия, ее потоки следовало структурировать, направлять и разделять. Соответственно, ритуалы должны предусматривать и предохранители, и трансформаторы…</p><p>И раката смогли ритуалами создать аналог компов для управления гипердрайвом. Как?</p><p>…Если с помощью ритуалов можно сделать аналог квантового компьютера, то это же… Это ж будет…</p><p>Вот как работала Звездная кузница, подумал Энакин ошалело. Кто бы ее ни строил, они поняли, как обойтись без линий и прочего антуража, как свернуть Силу так, чтобы влиять на базовые кирпичи материи — с другой стороны этой материи.</p><p>Она была полностью технологическая, кузница, как говорил Реван. Тем, кто ее строил, не нужны были человеческие жертвы в качестве хакерского доступа к энергиям Темной стороны. Они нашли способ сделать это иначе. То есть он есть, этот способ. Ну конечно же, он есть…</p><p>Но подбираться к нему придется долго, Энакин. Давай-ка сначала расшифруем основные ритуалы. Сопротивления, там, найдем. Транзисторы. Очень условно говоря.</p><p>— Энакин, — сказал учитель кибернетики. Он, оказывается, стоял совсем рядом и смотрел Энакину в лицо. Энакин вздрогнул. Это ж как он выпал из реальности-то? Весь класс на него пырился, а он и не заметил! — Мальчик, с тобой все в порядке?</p><p>— Голова кружится, — сказал Энакин честно.</p><p>— Слишком у тебя большие нагрузки, — учитель махнул рукой. — Иди погуляй и отдохни. Практическую работу можешь сдать в течение недели.</p><p>Энакин поблагодарил и сбежал из класса.</p><p>«А теперь всю правду», — сказал Реван, когда они вышли за дверь.</p><p>«Учитель! — Энакину хотелось прыгать и нестись во все стороны одновременно, но он шел по коридору так спокойно, что даже учитель Оби-Ван должен был им гордиться. — А есть какой-нибудь простой ситхский ритуал, у которого эффект бы совпадал с тем, что мы сейчас технологией можем?»</p><p>«Да чуть ли не все, — сказал Реван. — Я всегда говорил, что у ритуалистики технология рано или поздно выиграет. Что ты задумал, а?»</p><p>Энакин рассказал, Реван посмотрел на него странно и ухмыльнулся.</p><p>«Ну, пошли, поищем».</p><p>«А чему вы улыбаетесь?»</p><p>«Да я вот думаю, что к моменту твоего совершеннолетия дохлые ситхи Коррибана должны будут тебя назвать лордом просто по факту вклада в науку о Темной стороне».</p><p>«Я не хочу быть на Темной стороне!»</p><p>«Согласись, лорд ситхов на светлой стороне — это будет еще смешнее!»</p><p>Энакин представил и заржал — хорошо, что в коридоре никого не было.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Скажите, мастер Ню, — вечером в библиотеке Энакин посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, и она тут же нахмурилась.<p>— Что тебе, неугомонный ты ребенок?</p><p>— А с амулетом щита эксперименты ведь проводят?</p><p>Мастер Ню вздохнула так, что Энакин аж испугался.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь сам лезть! Меня учитель Оби-Ван убьет! Я хочу свою аппаратуру измерительную туда поставить и на результаты посмотреть. И на видео эксперимента. Можно?</p><p>— И еще ты хочешь, чтобы тебя включили в исследовательскую группу.</p><p>Энакин пожал плечами.</p><p>— Это было бы здорово, но я ж понимаю, что мне никто не позволит.</p><p>Мастер Ню вздохнула.</p><p>— Поэтому ты наверняка планируешь познакомиться с исследовательской группой самостоятельно и повлиять на них без моего контроля.</p><p>«Как прекрасно она тебя знает!» — восхитился Реван.</p><p>«Я хороший!»</p><p>«Конечно. И вообще это все для блага науки».</p><p>«Они сами виноваты: до политологии я бы до такого не додумался».</p><p>«Хм».</p><p>«И до вас», — сказал Энакин.</p><p>«Я просто развил твои таланты».</p><p>— Я не… гм. Я не задумывал заговор, мастер Ню.</p><p>— Ну конечно же, — она хмыкнула. — Это ты наверняка называешь как-то иначе. Хорошо. Я включу тебя в группу. Но никакого личного участия в экспериментах. Иначе нас всех убьют Оби-Ван и Совет. Понял меня?</p><p>— Конечно! — Энакин подпрыгнул. — А когда? Я принесу сюда записи, хорошо? И можно я оборудование тут доделаю? И…</p><p>Мастер Ню замахала на него руками и разрешила.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Во время экспериментальной активации темного артефакта Энакина рядом, конечно, не было. Энакин сидел в изолированной комнате, смотрел на эксперимент через камеры и контролировал поток данных от аппаратуры.<p>Аппаратуру группы пришлось сильно модернизировать — что они своими датчиками хотели раньше намерять, Энакин даже не представлял. Зато сейчас, с настоящими приборами, которые он сделал из ремонтной аппаратуры по консультациям с физическим институтом Серенно (только бы они не узнали, сколько ему лет, перестанут ведь помогать), информации было завались.</p><p>И, во-первых, щит действительно ничем по характеристикам не отличался от стандартного. Вообще ничем.</p><p>А во-вторых, в первый раз обычной, «не магической» аппаратурой удалось засечь проход энергий по линиям артефакта — длинной ленты с вышитой металлом вязью.</p><p>Исследовательскую группу результат огорошил, а Энакину хотелось прыгать и орать.</p><p>Но он, конечно, не стал.</p><p>Он снял визоры, посмотрел на падаванов старше себя на десять лет и сказал: «Отличный результат для первого раза, вы как считаете? Надо теперь подумать, как его развить».</p><p>Они согласились.</p><p>…Через два месяца именно он задавал направление группе, хотя совсем не понимал, как такое получилось и почему это всех устроило.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Учитель Оби-Ван узнал о том, что Энакин фактически руководит группой, исследующей ситхские артефакты, только через полтора года.<p>Энакин по-прежнему не участвовал в активации артефактов сам, так что Оби-Ван поприсутствовал на паре экспериментов — и успокоился.</p><p>К этому моменту Энакин уже свободно заходил в хранилище, но учителю Оби-Вану об этом решили не рассказывать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Три года спустя</b>
  </p>
</div>От саркофага Энакин не оторвался, даже когда услышал знакомые шаги сзади. Перед глазами все вилась и вилась вязь ритуального языка, увеличенная визорами, и казалось, вот чуть-чуть — и до него дойдет наконец…<p>— Опять сидишь, — в сухом голосе мастера Ню даже недовольство уже едва слышалось. Мастер Ню не одобряла. Но смирилась.</p><p>Реван, как ни странно, тоже считал его желание непременно разгадать тайну саркофага не слишком здоровым. «Да чего там разгадывать, — говорил. — Брось мою тушку, парень, у тебя куча других интересных дел!»</p><p>Дел у Энакина было и впрямь достаточно, но с учителем Реваном он согласен не был. И понятно ему было совсем не все. Призраки гробниц вообще вели себя не так, как учитель Реван. Не ясен был ни ритуал, ни смысл его. На обычный, погребальный, совсем не было похоже.</p><p>«Да просто накосячил кто-то, — говорил Реван. — Написал тарабарщину. А что-то там возьми и сработай. Иногда и пинок по консоли срабатывает, сам же знаешь!»</p><p>Энакин знал, но смиряться не хотел. Саркофаг с непонятными надписями его раздражал. Лингвистические программы выдавали бред, даже язык никакая опознать не могла, хотя алфавит был обычный, ритуальный ситхский. Ну что там такого могли навертеть, а главное — зачем?</p><p>За почти четыре года он уже привык, что рано или поздно ему поддается любой артефакт. Укладывается в схему. А саркофаг будто издевался.</p><p>— Да, мастер Ню, — сказал он, выходя из полумедитации. Саркофаг в Силе красиво переливался синим, глаз не отвести. Тьфу, зараза.</p><p>— Зря.</p><p>— Да, мастер Ню.</p><p>— Тебе не саркофаг тогда жизнь спас.</p><p>— Конечно, мастер Ню.</p><p>Она вздохнула.</p><p>— И сколько раз я тебе говорила не ходить сюда одному?</p><p>— У меня защита.</p><p>— Самоуверенность — это слабость, мальчик.</p><p>Энакин кивнул.</p><p>Он не был самоуверен, не в том смысле, в каком она употребляла это слово. Он просто знал — точно знал, — что нужно большинству артефактов и как они отлавливали неосторожных. Просто составил карту, а дальше дело техники — уж не сложнее Бунта Ив. Какая разница, каких ловушек избегать.</p><p>В основном они были голодные, эти артефакты. В них сидели программы самовосстановления, и они хотели жрать. В них даже Темной стороны не было особенно — нету же ее в разряженном аккумуляторе? Да и в черных дырах тоже, несмотря на название. Голодные артефакты было даже жалко, хотя программистам их хотелось руки оторвать. Нельзя же совсем защиту от идиотов не ставить! А если идиот — нужный тебе человек?</p><p>— Я покормил там, кого смог, — сказал Энакин.</p><p>Это теперь было просто и не требовало никаких жертвоприношений. Пластина из кайбера, стандартный аккумулятор, всего-то делов. Он хотел сделать единую схему для всего хранилища, чтобы просто присоединить движок и заряжать все артефакты разом, но хранилище было слишком огромно. Да и, прежде чем увязывать артефакты в единую энергетическую сеть, следовало просчитать, насколько это безопасно. Пока по его схеме кормили только голокроны и особо агрессивные и тупые артефакты, где уж точно никаких мозгов не было.</p><p>…Жалко, что теперь исследования пришлось сильно урезать: он начал летать с Оби-Ваном по миссиям, и времени не хватало. Теперь с Реваном они тренировались в основном во сне. Слишком краткими были увольнительные в Храм, дня не хватало.</p><p>— Пойдем, — сухо сказала мастер Ню. — Тебя твой мастер ищет.</p><p>Энакин озадаченно на нее посмотрел и встал.</p><p>Они же только что прилетели, зачем он мастеру опять понадобился?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мастер посмотрел хмуро, сунул в руки Энакину датапад и отошел к окну. То, как сильно он устал, видно было и без Силы. Они вообще на последней миссии вымотались: расследование техногенной катастрофы на орбитальной верфи Фондора закономерно оказалось делом о запутанной коррупции и политических убийствах, проще было бы мечами помахать. Но до мечей дело не дошло, а вот до взлома баз данных, взрывчатки и бластеров…<p>На датападе был отчет полиции Корусанта. О пропавшем сыне сенатора. Которого некто в балахоне уволок на нижние ярусы, в какую-то темную нору…</p><p>…Из которой спецназ полиции не вернулся.</p><p>— Замечательно, — сказал Энакин ядовито. — А мы тут при чем?</p><p>— Пришел запрос в Храм, — устало ответил Оби-Ван.</p><p>— И я еще раз повторю: мы тут при чем? В Храме рыцари закончились?</p><p>— Ты специалист по темным артефактам, а я убил ситха. Кому еще?</p><p>— Кому-нибудь из Совета, например. Им будет так полезно размяться.</p><p>— Сейчас никого нет на Корусанте, кроме Йоды. Вообще все по миссиям или в лазарете. Завтра вернется магистр Винду, но сам понимаешь…</p><p>Времени терять нельзя — это было ясно, но ситуация не нравилась Энакину совершенно.</p><p>«Что-то мне кажется, это ловушка, — сказал Реван обеспокоенно. — Слишком хорошо этот неизвестный подгадал».</p><p>«Угу», — мрачно подумал Энакин.</p><p>Вот только на кого ловушка? Конкретно на них с Оби-Ваном или вообще на джедаев? И демонстративная какая…</p><p>— А этот ребенок точно сын сенатора? — спросил Энакин. — Его опознали?</p><p>— Опознали, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты думаешь, это ловушка?</p><p>— Я думаю, что настоящие ситхи, если им надо просто добыть кого-то для жертвоприношения, не станут заявляться в черном балахоне на верхний ярус и хватать сына сенатора. У них десять нижних ярусов в полном распоряжении — никто и не заметит, а если заметит — не пошевелится помочь.</p><p>— У тебя очень циничный взгляд на мир.</p><p>Энакин вздохнул. Это он еще не озвучил, что, по его мнению, искать ребенка смысла уже не было.</p><p>— Но я тебя понял и согласен, — Оби-Ван потер лицо руками. — Никогда не думал, что это скажу, но возьми свои… штуки. Вдруг пригодятся.</p><p>— Раз так, — сказал Энакин, — то наденьте броню, учитель. Хуже от нее не будет.</p><p>— Я джедай, — с достоинством сказал Оби-Ван. — Я не собираюсь носить ситхское…</p><p>— Оно уже все джедайское, — хмыкнул Энакин. — Я же все переработал.</p><p>— …все равно.</p><p>— Учитель.</p><p>— Ладно, — вздохнул Оби-Ван.</p><p>Предчувствие у него было явно плохим, раз согласился так быстро.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чтоб не вызывать ажитации в Ордене, доспехи они надели под орденские плащи, а шлемы спрятали в рюкзаках, с которыми ходили на миссии. Сейчас там лежали «штуки» Энакина.<p>Спецназ их встретил на платформе над входом в ситхов лаз. Ввел в курс дела — ничего не изменилось — и пропустил.</p><p>Энакин подвесил спидер рядом со входом в коридор, из которого тянуло Темной стороной, будто из филиала Коррибана, сбросил робу и натянул шлем. Теперь специальные наручи на предплечья, бластер с мечом на пояс и «штуки» туда же.</p><p>Датчик визора, настроенный на Темную сторону, полыхал алым. Верхние значения, а они еще даже не внутри.</p><p>— Ну что, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Пошли.</p><p>Лезть туда не хотелось совершенно: предчувствие не обещало ничего хорошего. Но из коридора все же чувствовался живой детский испуг, а значит, ребенок мог быть жив. Не факт, что удастся его спасти, но как не попробовать?</p><p>И они пошли. Энакин впереди.</p><p>На месте ситха — или кто уж там их ждал внутри — он бы попытался их прибить сразу. Хорошими, надежными ловушками, из которых если и вырвешься, то с трудом.</p><p>…Первые метры ничего не происходило. Потом коридор — обычный коридор обычного офисного помещения, разве что потертый, даже свет горел — повернул.</p><p>Спецназ полег здесь, весь. Трупы устилали пол. На стенах сыто светилось плетение — и это была даже не ловушка сама по себе, а ее зарядное устройство, высасывающий энергию элемент. На Коррибане любили так делать: каждый погибший усиливал защиту гробницы и усложнял выжившим продвижение.</p><p>— Безопасно, — сказал Энакин, считав показатели визора. — Тут все по-максимуму заполнено, больше не влезет.</p><p>И шагнул вперед.</p><p>Трупы рассыпались в пыль под ногами.</p><p>Дальше их ждет что-то серьезное. Что-то очень энергоемкое. Энакин перебирал схемы в голове. А больше всего боялся, что неизвестный ситх устроит нечто новое, из иной, невиданной Энакином традиции. Может из той, которая сделала гроб Ревану. И он не успеет опознать, не успеет…</p><p>Ага, Темная сторона пошла жрать страх. Отлично, дорогая, жри его, жри. «Штукам» больше энергии будет. «Штуки» запитывались от всего, и от общего Темного фона в том числе.</p><p>Он отделил себя от страха, посмотрел вперед. Дверь спецназовцы открыть успели — вернее, взорвать, — а войти не смогли.</p><p>За дверью светлая комната-приемная казалась совсем обычной. Даже фикус стоял у стола секретаря. Пустом, конечно. Живой фикус.</p><p>Ну и затейник наш ситх, во дает…</p><p>— Что там? — спросил Оби-Ван.</p><p>Энакин хмыкнул. Вот как объяснить? Визоры все еще не давали четкого представления — только то, что в комнате бултыхалась куча энергии. А перекинуть картинку Оби-Вану он так и не мог. Вот Ревану — легко, ученическая связь с ним была куда сильнее.</p><p>— Паутина, — сказал он. — И Голодный Зев. И фикус тут явно не фикус, что-то трансформирующееся и полуживое. Круто ситх подготовился. Точно меня ждал.</p><p>— Ты думаешь?</p><p>— А тут только Йода пройдет, вряд ли он ждал прям Йоду, — сказал Энакин, снял «штуку» с пояса и швырнул в комнату, одновременно активируя щиты. Щиты были активные, и он чувствовал, как они облизываются на Темную сторону комнаты. «Вам бы только пожрать».</p><p>В комнате полыхнуло. Висевшая в воздухе паутина мгновенно переполнилась энергией и ударила… вниз. По Зеву. Зев вымелся из пола, проломив паркет, задел «фикус», тот зашипел и начал разворачиваться…</p><p>Ошметки Паутины вылетели в дверной проем, но щиты пожрали их с урчанием. По крайней мере, Энакин слышал это как урчание.</p><p>— Сила, — сказал Оби-Ван.</p><p>— Ага, — Энакин прищурился на трансформировавшийся фикус. — Вау, какая штука. Как он ее добыл?</p><p>— Это… робот? — удивился Оби-Ван.</p><p>У «фикуса» теперь было толстое чешуйчатое тело, четыре лапы с клешнями и четыре же ноги. Ни глаз, ни рта — ему было не нужно, штука жрала энергию из внутреннего аккумулятора. Вот что заряжали смерти спецназа… Ага.</p><p>— Это алхимический ситхский конструкт! Тыща лет разработке. Скажи, красота. — Энакин нашарил вторую «штуку» на поясе, не упуская концентрации. Он может сделать что-то только с тем, что видит… Сила, где у этой прекрасной штуковины основная энергетическая линия-то? — Меч не вздумай вытаскивать, луч его не режет.</p><p>Оби-Ван напрягся — Энакин чувствовал спиной, — а потом ощутил волну спокойствия. Оби-Ван делился с ним Светлой стороной. Не нужно, ну да ладно… Ага. Вот она, моя замечательная силовая линия, вижу тебя. Ситх не переработал старинную схему, а зря, ой зря…</p><p>Энакин пригнулся, увернулся от удара металлической клешни-лапы — щиты взвыли фелинксом, которому наступили на хвост, — подпрыгнул и закинул конструкту на хребет металлический шарик, который развернулся в магнитную ленту. Лента прилепилась к конструкту, тот покачнулся — и рухнул, рассыпаясь на части.</p><p>Древние ситхи никак не защищали свои творения от перегруза энергией. Так что хакерские «штуки» оказывались всегда кстати.</p><p>Дверь впереди медленно отворилась.</p><p>— Шутки кончились, — Энакин облизнул губы. — Нас зовут на аудиенцию.</p><p>— Не пойти будет невежливо, — в тон ответил Оби-Ван.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>…Когда-то там был обычный кабинет средней руки начальника. Теперь стены его едва проглядывали под серебряной ритуальной вязью — блоки, щиты, изоляция от внешнего мира, подпитка. Еле заметные линии тянулись от высасывающих силу стен и пола к человеку в темном у дальней стены.<p>На диванчике для посетителей у той же стены, у развалин стола сидел оплетенный серебряной вязью ребенок — и все еще дышал. Батарейка.</p><p>— А вот и вы, — сказал ситх. — Я, право, заждался. Как-то долго вы на миссии были в этот раз, сложное дело попалось?</p><p>И без паузы ударил молниями с двух рук. Щиты взвыли и лопнули. Энакин откатился с линии поражения и бросил последнюю «штуку». Не в ситха, на того уже шел Оби-Ван с мечом. На ребенка в кресле.</p><p>Когда Реван узнал про идею «штуки», то развеселился и потребовал, чтобы хоть для себя Энакин ее назвал его именем: «штука» являлась переработанным ритуалом погребения ситхов. Запирала жертву внутри, отрезала от внешнего мира и не давала сдохнуть. На ситхе бы не сработало, а вот на ребенке…</p><p>Ситху отрезание батарейки не понравилось, и следующей волной Силы Энакин получил прямо в грудь. Его впечатало в стену, и он едва выдрался из лап голодного ритуального плетения. Сейчас бы закоротить это все… но было уже нечем.</p><p>Да и не хватило бы его заготовок на такой объем. Ситх тут устроил покруче, чем в гробницах Коррибана. Энакин там был и мог сравнить.</p><p>Он выпрямился, взял меч. Ну не зря же его Реван учил фехтованию в конце-то концов…</p><p>И ввалился в поединок ситха с Оби-Ваном на полной скорости и с ситхским стилем боя. Чего уже было терять. Шансов вылезти живыми и так осталось мало: ситх и без батарейки двигался покруче конструкта.</p><p>И периодически бил молниями, гадина. Доспехи Энакина их жрали, но надолго их не хватит. А когда их не хватит…</p><p>Так, это страх, нафиг страх, где уязвимость у этого бешеного лорда? Где?</p><p>— Чем мы вам насолили? — спросил Энакин. Движения он уже не отслеживал — тело двигалось на автомате. И на максимуме скорости. Рядом вертелся Оби-Ван, но его тоже, тоже не хватит надолго, и они в паре работают неплохо, но далеко не так хорошо, как могли бы…</p><p>— Вы, мой дорогой избранный, разрушили мой план долгих, долгих лет.</p><p>— Да ладно. Чтоб вы да не придумали другой?</p><p>— Я, разумеется, придумаю другой, — с достоинством произнес ситх. Он будто и не запыхался. — Но я немного зол. И считаю, что вы мне должны компенсацию. Хорошим боем и удовлетворяющей меня смертью. Я даже ребенка отпущу, пожалуй, раз так повернулось дело, он меня не видел и не слышал — не выдаст. Да, пожалуй, так и сделаю. Так вам будет лучше умирать, не правда ли?.. Оби-Ван.</p><p>Оби-Ван успел отшатнуться от фатального удара, но меч ситха вместо головы снес ему правую руку.</p><p>Энакин мысленно взвыл. Умирать не хотелось.</p><p>…Умирать, не разгадав загадку Ревана, не хотелось еще больше. Он даже засмеялся про себя: все-таки желание знать было в нем неистребимо.</p><p>Убить ситха, спасти учителя. Самому выжить уже не удастся, ну и ладно, ну и ладно…</p><p>Жалко, с Реваном не получится попрощаться.</p><p>Они кружили по залу, не снижая скорости, ситх теснил его на ритуальные плетения, и Энакин плюнул — и плеснул на ситха на этот раз своей уже Темной стороной. То, что он не стоял в ней обеими ногами и не слушал ее шепот о том, как было бы упоительно и спасительно потерять контроль, не означало, что он не знал, как ее использовать. Нельзя столько времени провести с ситхскими артефактами и не знать.</p><p>Ситх отшатнулся в удивлении, Энакин провел атаку — даже задел, почувствовал боль врага, но развить не вышло. Получил Силой, откатился прочь, чуть было не в стену — ощутил, как рассыпается на левой руке наруч. Вот же ж…</p><p>Перед глазами плыло. Плетения на стенах двоились и троились, и во время очередной атаки до него, будто последним подарком Силы (и очень вовремя) наконец-то дошло. Дошло, как следовало читать символы на гробнице Ревана. Там была не одна фраза, не две, там был весь ритуал, спресованный в одну ленту, вечно повторяющая себя фраза, без начала и конца.</p><p>Он помнил надпись наизусть — и сейчас она разделилась на нити из знаков и переплелась в новом порядке: «Здесь лежит великий воин, да хранит Сила его покой вечно, покуда не в воле ее будет призвать его, и да восстанет он тогда во всей мощи».</p><p>Реван был жив. Жив!</p><p>Энакин застонал и взвинтил темп. Он должен был, должен был выиграть… Если он проиграет, Ревана никто никогда не освободит.</p><p>Ранение в ногу он даже и не почувствовал. Просто ощутил, как распадается от напора Темной стороны доспех и понял, что не может встать. Уже лежа понял.</p><p>Ситх — в драном плаще, весь в крови, не с лицом, а со смутно знакомой алой маской, — замахнулся, скалясь, и Энакин понял, что все. На этот раз он не увернется.</p><p>…Когда оглушительно громыхнуло, и голову ситха снесло сгустком плазмы.</p><p>Энакин откатился из-под падающего трупа, извернулся и посмотрел назад.</p><p>В дверях комнаты стоял Реван с ружьем спецназа в руках.</p><p>— Дальнобойное оружие, — сказал он, — самое то для поединков ситхов. Ты, парень, был абсолютно прав.</p><p>Энакин уронил голову на пол и рассмеялся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Но как вообще?<p>— Да понятия не имею, — сказал Реван. — Проснулся я в том гробу, как красавица из сказки, только я точно уверен, что меня никто не целовал. Ну я ноги в руки и к тебе. Сила прям орала, что могу не успеть. Ружье пришлось позаимствовать. Так что пора мне отсюда драпать: я ведь и транспорт орденский угнал.</p><p>Энакин, уже перевязанный на скорую руку, подтащил себя к Оби-Вану. Тот был жив, но без сознания.</p><p>…Но вот то, что Энакин использовал Темную сторону, он не забудет, Энакин помнил всплеск ужаса с его стороны. Ну, значит… Ну, значит, так и лучше.</p><p>— Вам все еще нужен ученик, учитель? — спросил Энакин.</p><p>Реван кивнул. А когда Энакин хотел пройти к выходу мимо него со словами: «Спецназ меня знает, они нас выпустят», Реван обнял его. И Энакин обнял его в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>